garofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Noise-kun
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to File:Sword Garo Armor.png! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Taikage Can I use your Vanishing Line Armor Images for the other Garo wiki? MutantNinja3636 (talk) 00:26, January 9, 2018 (UTC)MutantNinja3636 I'm baaaaaaaack and bring you the give of pretty nice pictures I have awoken from my slumber!!! In my spare time I raid the pachinko pages of garo and i have taken anything of value there to bring here. Since this is probably my only way to contribute to this wiki, I decided to do it as best as I could 'cause Garo is one of my favorite tokuhatsu!!!! Noise-kun (talk) 20:16, June 21, 2018 (UTC) From Where Did You Get These? Hi, Noise-kun. I found the following new images you just put into their respective pages in this wikia below cool and interesting. From which site you found them? Just curious. Adelaide Render.png Sword retractil Garoken and sheath.jpg Sword early design.jpg Unk Garo.png Zaruba Madō Motorcycle Render.png Madō Motorcycle Armor.jpg Madō Motorcycle Armorless.jpg Garo Raging Fire 2.png Garo Madō Horse Goten.png Black Soulstone (talk) 10:12, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Hey Black Soulstone, I have this pastime where I like to collect pictures -really good pictures- that are hard to find. Case in point, when I first came here I was looking for a Vanishing Line Garo picture (the first one I post here) and then -after cleaning that one with photoshop- I thought that you guys could use some help. Since my english is marginally bad sometimes, I thought i could lend you some pictures: So I begin to scaveng every garo related souce. Take this one for example: I found it at Pinterest, and then clean it since I remembered that a new page devil armor was made. The coolest pictures are often at the Other times however, its harder like this: The coolest pictures are often at the oficial sites, sometimes they are collages of others and I can get them like is the case of most the renders I oupload, but other times they are just "hard pictures". I get them by abusing of the "developers tools" and getting the souce images. Lastly, some of them I got from twitter accounts of the series or other souces (mostly jappanese, mind you, there seem to be a lack of good pictures in english fandom) like the Vanishing line concept: those I found at a japanase auction... and you know the drill. Oh! The pachiko sites are usually the best to get them too. Noise-kun (talk) 11:31, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Intriguing Videos in Nicovideo Hi, Noise-kun, when looking for some cool images related to GARO: Vanishing Line, I stumbled upon these cool videos which shows some cool concept arts of that anime: *牙狼-VANISHING LINE- 生特番【コメ有り】1/3 *牙狼-VANISHING LINE- 生特番【コメ有り】2/3 *牙狼-VANISHING LINE- 生特番【コメ有り】3/3 I think you should check them out. Hope this helps. Black Soulstone (talk) 03:12, January 28, 2019 (UTC) GIF Image Freezing Hi Noise-kun. Around some time ago, I figured out many gif files that posted in various wikia ended up freezing instead of working like others. The same even happened to this wikia as shown in following gif images (this only four of overal gif images that freezing): Azdab Transform gif.gif Hagane gif.gif Kouga Vs Amon Barchess gif.gif Memory Erasing gif.gif Jinga Horror Check gif.gif And finally I figured out why: This likely has something to do an error or two in the wikia's system which resulted it cannot play gif images which around more than 6,4 - 8 MB at the very least. Moreover, when it comes about posting large gif images, it's best to post ones that below the aforementioned size and with dimension around 320 x 180 px at minimum. Hope this helps. Black Soulstone (talk) 15:36, August 31, 2019 (UTC)